<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polyjuice by Aylaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640535">Polyjuice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar'>Aylaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diagon Alley, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Dates, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Polyjuice Potion, Potions Master Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:36:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh,” Potter said, slightly embarrassed - he averted his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. “Well I er-” looking down at his feet, Potter took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, raising his eyes to meet Draco’s. “Look, I get swamped by reporters and ‘fans’ - I can’t leave my house without being thanked for shit that happened years ago, I need the polyjuice otherwise I can’t go out.” he looked utterly defeated, Draco’s stomach dropped and he let out a strangled noise from the back of his throat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Polyjuice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelSpade/gifts">BlackAngelSpade</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologise I haven't been around lately, I've written this little drabble to hopefully get my brain back into gear for writing. As well as being sick I've been quite busy and this lockdown business has been taking it out of me! I hope you guys are all well and thank you for reading. x</p><p>Thank you to the love of my life for the title suggestion :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think I don’t know that?” asked Draco, in the most condescending tone of voice he could muster, he was about ready to explode - he’d been standing behind the desk of the Apothecary in Diagon Alley for the better part of seven hours listening to numerous different witches and wizards whine about the lack of stock in the shop. It wasn’t even the lack of stock or the incessant complaints, but rather he’d been watching the small brass clock on the edge of the desk, the hands ticking down almost as though someone had used a time turner just to mess with him.</p><p>“Yes, but I ordered these three weeks ago, you’d think there would be stock by now!” replied the dark haired man stood in front of him - the man had been purposely obtuse for the last three weeks too, it had started to niggle under the surface of Draco’s cool facade. It was inherently obvious the man was using polyjuice, from the moment he first walked in the shop three weeks ago, then he proceeded to order six crates of polyjuice potion and paid in cash. Draco had reported it to the Ministry, who had gotten back to him in less than an hour which in itself filled him with confusion.</p><p>The last time Draco had reported a suspicious potion purchase it had taken the Ministry almost a month to reply to him - in that time the person in question could have wreaked havoc upon the Wizarding World, when he’d taken over the Apothecary, he’d made a strict set of rules for himself. Never again did Draco want to spend any time in a stinking cell in Azkaban prison, so he’d nailed up a sign with some rules. One of his most important, that he stressed to his clients on so many occasions, had been if they bought something with a dangerous ingredient, or if it could be used for evil he had to report it to the Ministry for clearance.</p><p>“You ordered six crates of Polyjuice Potion, the potion itself takes about a month to brew, it’s not something I have laying around - it has to be back ordered. I told you this when you first came in here,” Draco said, running a hand through his hair. He’d no idea when it had gotten so hot in the shop, his platinum blonde locks stuck to his forehead like a second skin.</p><p>“You have your clearance, I’m brewing as fast as I can, come back next week and I’ll have them ready for you.” Draco sighed, rolling his eyes at the man’s irritated reaction. There was something weirdly familiar about the man, but also unfamiliar at the same time. Like if you’d been walking down a road you’d never been down before but just a mile away one of almost a carbon copy existed, with differences but still ultimately the same.</p><p>“Malfoy, please, I have very little left and I <i>need</i> it.” the tone of which the man said his surname was like the clouds dissipating on a rainy day.<br/>
“Potter?” Draco said, a frown appearing on his face. Of course Draco had heard of Potter, he’d not been living under a rock after all, but for whatever reason he had assumed he’d never see the man again.</p><p>“Uh,” Potter said, slightly embarrassed - he averted his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. “Well I er-” looking down at his feet, Potter took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, raising his eyes to meet Draco’s. “Look, I get swamped by reporters and ‘fans’ - I can’t leave my house without being thanked for shit that happened years ago, I need the polyjuice otherwise I can’t go out.” he looked utterly defeated, Draco’s stomach dropped and he let out a strangled noise from the back of his throat.</p><p>“Fine, I have a couple of bottles in the back - Potter, you really ought to stop using so much, you know it’s not meant to be used this regularly.” </p><p>Harry smiled, a wide heart warming smile that left a warm feeling in Draco’s chest. For whatever reason, he was no longer that bothered he’d had to spend another day in this god forsaken shop. “Thank you, what do I owe you?” he asked, reaching into his pocket.</p><p>Draco let out a snort and turned his head to the side. “You could take me out to dinner,” he could feel his heart rate pick up, he’d read not long ago in the Daily Prophet of Potter’s sexual orientation - if he’d known this information at Hogwarts all of his schoolboy fantasies would’ve come alive at once.</p><p>“Or not, uh, I apologise.” Draco said, a blush staining his pale cheeks. Potter looked stunned, he stared at him open mouthed, before a smile appeared on his lips. “Alright, when do you finish?” </p><p>Draco cleared his throat, clenching his fists. “Now, it’s my shop.” </p><p>Potter grinned and winked, adding a mock salute for good measure. “Sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>